criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Like a Broken Record
Like a Broken Record is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the ninth case in The Syndicate and the ninth case overall. It takes place as the ninth case in the Harmony Meadow district of Easthaven. Plot Upon discovery that a record store in town was dealing Utopia, Chief Henderson instructed Grayson and the player to head there. After arriving, they started searching around, only to find the body of record store owner Angelou Marsh, vinyl record shards stabbed into her eyes. Daphne soon confirmed that the killer stabbed the shards through the victim's eyes and into her brain, before the pair went on to suspect aspiring singer Sofia Lane, drug addict Reggie Myers, and soldier Dakota Kennedy. Mid-investigation, as the pair recapped the facts of the case, Matthew told them that Angelou was known for seducing men. He then revealed he knew where Angelou took her conquests. The pair soon headed to Angelou's woodland cottage and found evidence needed to suspect personal assistant Vivienne Demass and hippie Vinnie Anderson. They also discovered that Angelou was a drug dealer and Reggie's supplier, and that Angelou kept flirting with Dakota despite him rejecting her advances. They then learned from Mildred that someone had just raided the record shop. After heading there, they discovered further clues but were unable to identify the raider. Finally, they found reason to arrest Reggie for the crime. Reggie tried denying involvement in the crime but eventually cracked, confessing that he did kill Angelou. Reggie went on to admit that Angelou had connections to the Utopia drug and was dealing it from her record store, disguising the drugs in record covers. Angelou then started forcing and threatening Reggie to deal Utopia with her or otherwise there would be dire consequences. Knowing that the drug was causing violent reactions in Harmony Meadow, Reggie tried to stop dealing the drug out of fear that'd be incriminated, but Angelou refused to let him go. In a moment of rage, Reggie stabbed Angelou to death with a vinyl record before fleeing the scene. In court, Judge Watson decided to sentence Reggie to twenty years in prison for drug dealing and murder. Post-trial, Nancy and the player spoke to Reggie in his prison cell about the Utopia drug trade and where Angelou kept her stash hidden. Reggie confessed that he was the one who raided the record store trying to find the stash but found nothing, suggesting that the stash of Utopia was back at Angelou's cottage. They soon headed to the cottage and looked around the area. Underneath a floorboard in the cottage, Nancy and the player found a locked box which they soon unlocked, revealing a stash of Utopia. After sending it to the lab for testing and confirmation, they then debriefed Raymond about the recovered stash who congratulated the pair, insisting this was a big victory against the drug trade. Meanwhile, Velma accompanied the player in heading to the record store in hopes of finding Barbara's favourite record as a gift for the gun. They eventually found the record broken following the raid and decided to fix it together, sending it off to William to make sure it worked. Afterwards, they presented the gift to Barbara who thanked them cheerfully. The player also helped Grayson in organising a picnic for his date, media mogul Valerie Decker, who he was smitten with. Valerie thanked Grayson for his effort and suggested that a picnic was more quant than what she was used to, but insisted that the date was wonderful anyways. Finally, as the team recapped their investigation into the Utopia trade and the violent reactions it was causing to those with the A- blood type, they received a letter from groupie Henrietta Spence. Henrietta insisted that she'd discovered something major about the drug trade and asked them to meet her on the Melody Bridge. The team raced there but found the bridge empty, with no sign of Henrietta anywhere. A week of finding and shutting down places where Utopia was being dealt later, the team received word of a strange disturbance in the town centre. There, they found a strange smell emanating from a nearby RV, the smell of decaying flesh... Summary Victim *'Angelou Marsh' (found with record shards stabbed into her eyes) Murder Weapon *'Vinyl Record Shards' Killer *'Reggie Myers' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemonade. *The suspect is athletic. *The suspect eats mangos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemonade. *The suspect is athletic. *The suspect eats mangos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a rash. *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemonade. *The suspect is athletic. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a rash. *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemonade. *The suspect is athletic. *The suspect eats mangos. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemonade. *The suspect is athletic. *The suspect eats mangos, Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks lemonade. *The killer is athletic. *The killer eats mangos. *The killer has a rash. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Record Store. (Clues: Victim's Body, Vinyl Record Shards, Record Cover, Faded Sheet) *Examine Record Cover. (Result: Singer's Name; New Suspect: Sofia Lane) *Interrogate Ms Lane on the murder. *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Market Card; New Crime Scene: Riverside Market) *Investigate Riverside Market. (Clues: Drug Pouch, Green Cap) *Examine Drug Pouch. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Reggie Myers) *Interrogate Reggie on the drug pouch. *Examine Green Cap. (Result: D KENNEDY; New Suspect: Dakota Kennedy) *Ask Dakota about his cap by the market. *Examine Vinyl Record Shards. (Result: Vinyl Record) *Analyze Vinyl Record. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is athletic) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks lemonade) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Cottage. (Clues: Notepad, Psychadellic Ascot, Fruit Bowl) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Hurried Notes) *Analyze Hurried Notes. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Vivienne Demass) *Interrogate Vivienne on her notepad in the cottage. (Attribute: Vivienne drinks lemonade) *Examine Psychadellic Ascot. (Result: Vinnie's Ascot; New Suspect: Vinnie Anderson) *Ask Vinnie about the victim. (Attribute: Vinnie is athletic) *Examine Fruit Bowl. (Result: Lemon Presser) *Analyze Lemon Presser. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mangos; New Crime Scene: Picnic Table) *Investigate Picnic Table. (Clues: Angelou's Purse, Soaked Letter) *Examine Angelou's Purse. (Result: Drug Packets) *Confront Reggie over the victim being his dealer. (Attribute: Reggie drinks lemonade, is athletic, and eats mangos) *Examine Soaked Letter. (Result: Romantic Note) *Ask Dakota about the victim's advances. (Attribute: Dakota drinks lemonade, is athletic, and eats mangos) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Raided Shop. (Clues: Fallen Stands, Torn Poster, Broken Pieces) *Examine Fallen Stands. (Result: Glass Ornament) *Speak to Vivienne about gifting Angelou a glass heart. (Attribute: Vivienne is athletic and eats mangos) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Protest Poster) *Confront Vinnie over his protests about the record store. (Attribute: Vinnie drinks lemonade and eats mangos) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Musical Note) *Analyze Music Note. (08:00:00) *Interrogate Sofia over the victim's slander. (Attribute: Sofia drinks lemonade, is athletic, and eats mangos) *Investigate Cottage Fireplace. (Clues: Torn Paper, Cooled Ashes) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Straw) *Analyze Straw. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Victim's Scarf) *Analyze Victim's Scarf. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go The Time of Our Lives (4/5). (No stars) The Time of Our Lives (4/5) *Interrogate Reggie about the Utopia trade. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Angelou's Cottage. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Utopia Stash) *Analyze Utopia Stash. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Raymond Henderson) *Debrief Raymond on the discovery. *See what Velma wants to do. *Investigate Record Store. (Clue: Broken Record) *Examine Broken Record. (Result: Record) *Analyze Record. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Barbara Goodwin) *Gift Barbara the record. (Reward: Guitar Strap) *Find out how you can help Grayson. *Investigate Riverside Market. (Clue: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: Preparations List Fruits) *Analyze Fruits. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Valerie Decker) *Invite Valerie to the date. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Harmony Meadow